Case files of the 'hawk and Spike
by HellPhyre
Summary: There's a murderer/terrorist going around and its up to the 'Hawk and Spike and some cohorts to catch him. Rated PG13 for homosexuality and cursing.Please, I beg of you, read and review-help my self-esteem.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any of the following characters: Jadrek, Kethry, Tarma and Urtho. The originals belong to Mercedes Lackey But if the consensus is that I have screwed the up past recognition I shall remove Tarma and Urtho and repost it under original.  
  
I also do not own the following Numair: originally a Tamora Pierce char, but falls under same consideration as the above. Il Hoi and Hae Yue: Belong to themselves, though her name isn't really Hae Yue J.P: belongs to himself (he's based on the Pope) Monica: belongs to herself Caesar, Rodney, M:Kean and Elizabeth all belong to Delaware History.  
  
All things being considered I have really no idea where to put these (the other two stories) anymore, all suggestions are welcome.  
  
In any case, please read and review. And if you're gonna flame me, better make it good! Thank you, The Management a.k.a. HellPhyre  
  
"I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saint, the sinners are much more fun. Only the good die young! ~Billy Joel 


	2. Murderous Relations

I woke up and a woman with red blotchy eyes was standing next to my bed. No wait! I can almost hear Jadrek asking, 'And who is 'I' Fred you have got to introduce yourself'. I don't know why I hear his voice, he doesn't exactly like me, anyway. Wait! Jadrek's the Vow's editor. So I suppose I shall have to do so.  
  
I am an Investigator of United Crigin, Mage Frederick Tor Gatten of the Blue-Tipped Black Mohawk. I'm also a member of the Blackcoats' Vow a group of the most powerful meta-human mages, including a Gaurdian Atomicmage, a common Atomicmage, a Purifier, a Talent, a Firemage, a Healer and a Miracle-worker in all of United Crigin. The Healer and fellow Investigator, Dr. Stephen Steven Trombetin of the Watermelon Spikes and Glowing Mustache is my husband and we have been married for about 20 years and we adopted two refugee children from the war torn country of Urial West. Our eldest is now an Investigator, Jadrian-Sky of the Sky Blue Mohawk and Platinum Nose Chain. The girl, Jessia-Gaia is currently attending the newly relocated Gods'child School, on the moon of Atreros-so a'i. I am an only child and my father, Merchant Irving Gatten is rather annoyed at me for various reasons. I hope Jadrek's happy.  
  
Well any way, I woke up and there's this young women with a tear blotched face sitting by my bed. I looked at her blearily and rubbed my eyes. She didn't disappear, I looked over at Steve, and he wasn't there. "Please Lady, can you wait in the sitting room?" She left. I forced myself out of bed; six am is way to early for anybody sane to be up. I straightened up my Mohawk and threw on my uniform, gray pants, white shirt, black vest and Mage robe. I forced my feet into my black knee-high boots and walked into the sitting room. I paused long enough to grab a leftover brownie and a cup of coffee.  
  
"Fred, those brownies are over a week old."  
  
"Steve, I'm immortal, if there is anything in it, it can't hurt me."  
  
"I am allowed to worry, and I hate pumping stomachs."  
  
I walked over to the lady, who was sitting on an armchair in the corner. I sat down on the chair next to her and asked the problem.  
  
She wiped the tears from her face then turned to face me, " Well, um, M'Lord Blackcoat, I think my husband has been murdered."  
  
"Excuse me, M'lady, I cannot help you if you don't tell me who you are, who your husband was and any other information that appears important." I interrupted.  
  
"Well," her eyes widened as she took in me and Steve's hair, she giggled nervously, "My name is Juliana O 'Harede-N' Glin"  
  
"Of Saboris'shak, Guterl, Iacrigin?"  
  
"Yes, of Saboris'shak and my husband was..."  
  
" Please not Tobais, Yaavaalzee, not Tobais." I thought. If there is anything that irritates me more then homophobes, it is rich, pompous merchants, they remind me too much of my father I guess. She continued, "...my husband was Tobais N'Glin."  
  
I almost started begging her to be joking when I remembered Jadrek mentioning, on a rare occasion that he actually spoke to me, the merchant when he was describing the riots that ensued after the capture of his kin-slayer cousin, Harashack. I made a mental note to contact Jadrek later.  
  
"Well, Lady Juliana, would you mind telling us the story of the murder of Tobias N'Glin?"  
  
"Certainly, Healer. On the 19th of February, I had spent most of the day shopping and was late coming home. It was about 11:05." Iacrigin is about 24 hours ahead of the Investigatory Headquarters. "I noticed that he was not waiting by the door- as is his custom."  
  
Stephen's face was unnaturally serious." Did you assume something was amiss?"  
  
"Um, no, I thought he was reading in his study."  
  
I took over the questioning," What floor is the study on and did he normally read there?"  
  
"It is on the third floor, yes, M'Lord Blackcoat, he preferred reading there."  
  
"Continue, if you will."  
  
"I walked up the main staircase to the third floor."  
  
"Is there a second staircase?"  
  
"Yes, running up the outer left wall. Well, anyway I walked up to the Third floor and knocked on the door, he didn't answer. I knocked harder, still no response. I tried the door, it was unlocked."  
  
Stephen looked up from our notebook," He normally looks the door?"  
  
"Yes. I checked the deadbolt; it looked asif it had been shot off by a laser. I heard the curtains flap so I turned around."  
  
"I take it he keeps the windows closed as well." Stephen commented.  
  
"Yes. Then I saw him; there was a hole in the back of his head. I went up to him and shook him; I then saw a similar hole in his forehead. Needless to say, I ran for the police."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They said that he most likely committed suicide. They determined that his head was level with the deadbolt and that the exotic laser they assumed he used had been dropped in the pond outside the window."  
  
"Lady, why did you think he was murdered?" Stephen asked visibly worried.  
  
"I did not believe my husband was unhappy and the business was doing well.  
  
"Hmm" Stephen looked at me. Unfortunately, we both knew people, members of the Vow, who literally smiled as they pulled the trigger. All were and are very successful. It took the Gods to save the one man the other two survived do to their immortality.  
  
"Lady, in order for us to further investigate this crime, we will need access to the scene of the crime..."  
  
"Oh, here's the key, I'm staying with my mother."  
  
"Thank you, that will be all."  
  
Stephen showed her the door.  
  
I took out my PCRPD and buzzed Jadrek.  
  
Stephen walked in and saw who I was contacting. "Do you really think he's awake. It may be 7:15 here, but it's 11:15 there."  
  
Stephen hadn't been a member of the vow for very long. "Trust me."  
  
"Why are you contacting him anyway? He doesn't particularly like either of us."  
  
"Well, I heard him mention that Tobais N'Glin supported and aided the rioters who attempted to free Harashack Gods'child. I also remember him mentioning that the second victim's brother swore not to seek revenge until the victim's heir turned 18."  
  
"That was over 18 years ago!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Oh, anyway, I have to go down to the infirmary to check on yesterday's crash victims. What say we pop down to Iacrigin around lunch?"  
  
"Fine. See you then."  
  
After around 10 buzzes Jadrek (MadScholar) answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I signed off, mildly surprised that Jadrek had responded at all, much less talked to me. I walked down to the cadets' quarters. I had the honor of escorting the first-year cadets from place to place.  
  
After a brief lunch Steve and I got into our spaceships and took off. After escorting an Alcatrazen merchant to the Yugsli port of He'ah lo- vav. We left the brilliant blue glow of G'Jilo to head to the western hemisphere of the planet Crigin. Crigin has over 200 populated moons and about half of which were still having nighttime. Among those included Jadrek's home moon, Arteros-so a'i as well as Cirginia, Graffen, Andel and Touwhnil.  
  
After a brief wait we saw, from where we orbited Atreros-so a'i a lone Gods'blade leave that moon and a single Broom leave Touwhnil, which was currently being eclipsed by Arteros-so a'i.  
  
I radioed Stephen, "what's Caesar doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, he replied, "but I wager it's important."  
  
As the Gods'blade and Broom approached we powered down our guns, as a sign of respect to the leaders of the moons below us. The Firstborn of the Chaiskur clan Godschild and co-leader of Atreros-so a'i and the ArchGeneral of Touwhnil were approaching, after all.  
  
Caesar radioed Stephen and me," In case you were wondering as to why I'm here, which I am absolutely certain you are. At one in the morning, our time, a lone Gods'blade was sighted in the flight space above Fort Tabhergi, on the non eclipsed side. The radio-person at the Fort made radio contact with the 'blade, but the blade broke it. I buzzed Jad and he told me what you told him. I'm sure we both would like to here the rest of the details."  
  
Jadrek's nod confirmed that. Jadrek's birthplace had a thing against homosexuality and though he'd spent the last seven years in United Crigin, a lifetime of animosity towards, in his language skyvyzkidit, was hard to erase. Jadrek as well as J.P of Yode, where homosexuality is illegal, did not attend our (myself and Stephen's) wedding though both were invited. Neither showed any real hatred toward us, nor were they afraid of us. They pretty much ignored us and didn't readily converse with us. "They're not homophobes, Great Yaavaalzee no. But, it would be real nice to have an unimportant conversation and maybe a game of chess with Jad. Everyone's always telling me how smart he is. Though I'm pretty sure he intentionally waited for me to buzz him multiple times."  
  
"Well," the ArchGeneral was saying," he headed towards Cirginia, so I took the liberty of forwarding the news to Yode, Alcatraz, Zeyuse, Karyen and Siticar, though I doubt Yode and Siticar will care, because Touwhnil sent it, Karyen's having problems with that Mr. Harry 'I'm number one!'Potter and the Alcatrazen Valley is revolting. Zeyuse'll turn it into a military operation as usual."  
  
"I sighed,"Dear Yaavaalzee! Isn't Karyen always having trouble with Potter? Was he really some student from that fraud school Hogwarts we destroyed ten years ago?" "Yes he is. And when Zanzi was done with him he was prematurely senile, crazy and crippled. The only reason he's in office is because after the Construction he ran around telling his sob story and taking credit away from the Guardians. The Council hates him and Yaavaalzee forbid he start crying because of something another member said, he goes and cries his sorrows out on Hae Yue's shoulder." Stephen rolled his eyes.  
  
" 'I'm number one! Not you! Me! Not whatever you call yourself, you're just number two! I'm number one so you have to listen to me! So if I say give me a massage, I mean give me a massage!' Jadrek quoted in a good imitation of Potter's squeaky voice "of course the public never sees this, he's the Council's figurehead, all of his brilliant speeches... Blasted Machine! Ze zrice cursed translator's broke!" He stopped talking and continued in mind-to-mind contact, "As I was saying, all of his brilliant speeches were written by the council and he reads them off of cue cards."  
  
"I take it," I smiled wryly,"they don't want him dead, it's much more fun to use him."  
  
"Giv' ze man ze proverbial cigar! Yh hit ze equally proverbial nail on its proverbial head! He might hafe ze title of number one'but Hae Yh un ze rest of ze council do most of ze work," Jadrek graced me with a smile. Apparently he on occasion stops ignoring Stephen and me and he had his personal translator slightly. The man knew practically every language in existence, yet most people couldn't understand a word he said.  
  
"You know he's actually only about 23, he only looks 400." Caesar commented.  
  
"I think you all better be moving and quit picking on Potter; I think he's doing a wonderful job." Caesar's symbiotic cancer, Sym, spoke.  
  
"Sym, Potter's ze Council figurehead. Ahi once sat zrough a Council meeting, he sat around argueing wiz everyone, until Salonsfrom D'Varian threatened to chop him t tiny pieces. He levd ze room crying." Jadrek laughed.  
  
"Jadrek, would you like me to fix the translator?" Stephen offered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, wha'i not? Wait til we land zough."  
  
We turned our ships and headed into daylight. We powered down our main guns and landed our ships. We landed our ships in a large square around the N'Glin Mansion. As advised by Jadrek, in an attempt to keep the public back.  
  
Jadrek shoved his translator into Stephen's hands, then stepped back and waited. Stephen, said nothing, but looked strangely at Jadrek. He looked down at the box in his hands. He took out a screwdriver, opened the back plate made some minor adjustments then handed it back to Jadrek. The Firstborn took the device, reattached it to his portable microphone and muttered," thanks." He then turned on his heel and stalked away. I could have killed him.  
  
We were walking up the outer steps when Jadrek, who was leading turned a corner and stopped. I came up behind him and saw a dust free path heading up the rest of the steps.  
  
Jadrek kneeled down, peered at the path, stood up and turned to face us.  
  
"It was Helgior, he always wore his Tra'ascandor loose."He stated staring at Stephen and I, as if waiting for us to disagree.  
  
"Jadrek, would you mind telling us what a Tra'ascandor is?" Stephen asked.  
  
He narrowed his catlike eyes, a mild Chaiskur insult and pulled his one foot length, gold and white pony-tail over his shoulder." This is a Tra'ascandor."  
  
"But it's too short," the Healer countered.  
  
Jadrek merely smiled a not entirely pleasant smile, put his hands behind his head and his Tra'ascandor started growing. He stepped back so Caesar was directly behind him, and tossed the sacred ponytail over his shoulder. Caesar caught it and started walking backwards for about 14 feet and dropped it. "This," Jadrek said," is how Helgior wears his Tra'ascandor." He then proceeded to roll it back up.  
  
"That and the suspects absence might convict him in the Gods'child courts. But never in the Guterl courts." I stated.  
  
Jadrek turned and looked at me, pure rage making his gray/blue eyes glow. " I never said he was going to be tried here." He snarled  
  
"Then where will he be tried?" asked I, struggling vainly not to pull my lazer gun on the man.  
  
"On Atreros-so a'i, as Harashack was." "But Helgior is not a kin-slayer, Guterl will insist he be tried here." I countered. " Got him there." I thought smugly.  
  
" Very well, then Atreros-so a'i will issue a statement saying that the trail here, the gold and white hairs caught in the study's door's hinge and the God's lazer in the pond out back were my own. Since no one else can sense the difference atween different Gods'children's Tra'ascandors, save for the Firstborn, the Guterlin authorities will believe the statement. May you die a thousand deaths filthy skyvyzkiditon."  
  
I pulled my knife and jumped at him; before I had gone more then two feet Caesar jumped between us and used magic to throw me backwards.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it I say! We are grown men and do not squabble so. Argue about where the hell the man is tried after we catch him!" Caesar shouted. "Meanwhile let's gather the hair and the gun and find the man!"  
  
The ArchGeneral grabbed Stephen and Jadrek and after making a copy of the trail dragged them up the stairs, I followed.  
  
We came up to the study door, photographed the melted deadbolt and the Tra'ascandor hairs. Jadrek removed, seven 14 foot gold and white Tra'ascandor hairs from the hinge.  
  
We walked into the study Caesar knelt by the blood splattered on the ground behind the chair and announced that N'Glin had been shot from behind.  
  
We were walking back down the outer steps "It's quite simple, really, Helgior climbed up the railing onto the landing where the trail started." Caesar started the very essence of calm.  
  
"How?" Stephen asked, still wearing a shocked and hurt expression.  
  
Jadrek strode forward put a comforting hand on his (Stephen's) shoulder. I put a hand on my Shooting Star, in case the man thought to use an assassin's trick to end my lover's life. He smiled slightly and said, "Helgior was very tall and a mountain climber, as well as a gymnast. He simply grabbed the bar jumped and flipped over the side.  
  
"If I may continue," Caesar began again,"First I want Jad and Fred to apologize."  
  
Jadrek stepped forward,"I'm sorry for insulting your skyvyzkidit" and offered his hand. I stepped forward, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you." We shook hands. "He's still being tried in Atreros-so a'i."  
  
"Oh fine, I couldn't care less of as to where he's tried. Hey! You and Keth should come over for dinner sometime! I'll even make my bed."I offered  
  
"Nay, that would be far to much work for you. Why don't you and Stephen fly over to Atreros-so a'i, after the trial, execution and period of mourning, and come to dinner with the crazed mob, ahem, family? " Jadrek offered," I'm pretty positive that you've heard of the almost legendary inter-clan parties."  
  
"How about this, after the Helgior's trial, execution and what! You mourn for the man!" Caesar looked shocked.  
  
"No big parties after a relative's been put to death. It's shame really, I have to my throat and hands, among other things while muttering various prayers so that the bastard rests in peace and doesn't come back to haunt us. Now do continue with your summary of the crime."Jadrek stated.  
  
"Whoa up!" I shouted, pointing at the dust covered handrail. The others turned and looked at me. "If Helgior had flipped over the handrail, his fingerprints would be here." I signaled the others to step back away from the landing. I used my magic to scan the landing for any sign of impact directly next to the handrail. I noticed towards the middle an are that had withstood severe impact. "There is also no sign of impact next to the rail." The others used their gift to scan the area.  
  
"Fred, you're right, but about the high impact area in the middle?" Stephen queried.  
  
I had a vague idea," Jadrek, was Helgior mortal?"  
  
"Yes, what does that have to do with anything? Wait! Don't tell me, everything."  
  
"What is the highest altitude from which a mortal could jump without a 'chute?"  
  
"With a license, 2 miles, Helgior was licensed."  
  
"Jad, Fred, I think I know what you both are getting at, but wouldn't he need a ship to jump off. Steve contacted the Guard post, the only Gods'blade to so much as contact them was Jad's."  
  
"That wouldn't be necessary, Helgior would merely leave his ship in free orbit, and his girlfriend, whatshername, of Saboris'shak picks him up and flies him by. He jumps out onto landing. I'll contact Keth if we need the girl's name." Jadrek said. "Continue with your summation, Investigator."  
  
"Right, anyway, his girl friend picks him up from free orbit, he disarms her and most likely takes control of the ship, after they've entered the atmosphere, he flies by mansion then stalls the ship long enough to get the girl back in pilot seat and jumps out. He lands on the landing, from an approximently 45 degree angle, continues up stairs. Jad, what Gifts did Helgior have?"  
  
"Um," he pauses," x-ray vision and dissolvement."  
  
"Right, he jumps from ship, directly above this landing, then dissolves himself to pass through overhang. He is now at the locked doorway to N'Glin's room. He uses his x-ray vision to locate N'Glin. He then puts the muzzle of his Gods'Lazer so that the center of the beam is level with the back of the victim's skull. The outer edge of the beam melted the deadbolt off. Helgior enters the study, unlatches window and jumps out. He accidentally loses the... Jadrek," I said, holding the lazer Stephen had retrieved," what kind of lazer is this?"  
  
"Shooting Star God'swrath series Z-infinity air-top musket." He replied, pulling his own and showing handing it to me, "used for self- defense, generally."  
  
I took the lazer and fired a shot at the imported Urial Eastern Farkanen tree with the murder weapon. The branch I aimed at ducks away from the heat, as expected. I was about to fire Jadrek's weapon when the tree started this queer, low-pitched moaning. Jadrek, Stephen and I all stood stock still, as Caesar responded with more of the moaning. Jadrek grabbed my shoulder." The tree- Fred, it's trying to communicate, it senses we're members of the Treeking Numair's Vow."  
  
It was difficult to understand, as tree had a thick Urial Eastern accent: even Caesar, who was the fluent in our group, was having difficulties. The healer hissed," Jad, give it your translator."  
  
Jad, after a moment's consideration walked over to the tree, and affixed the translator to the comb-bark through which the moans were emitted. Now we could understand.  
  
"Would thou mutants, injure the one witness and bearer of the information thou art seeking." The Farkanen moaned. "Last sun-time at the time which thou mutants refer to as 'night' a flying flameshooter came by and hovered, like a hummingbird over a flower above the 'landing' thou were 'investigating'. A strange stamen-mutant, with gold and white 'hair' similar to thy own, came plummeting from the sky, like a seed hitting the earth. The flying flameshooter hovered level with the 'landing' and the pistil-mutant of the 'house' stepped out. The stamen-mutant and pistil- mutant of the 'house' made loud noises at each other, what thou mutants would consider arguing, the pistil-mutant threatened to 'kill' the stamen- mutant. The pistil-mutant and strange stamen mutant went up the 'stairs' the stamen-mutant lead. The pistil-mutant used a 'key' to 'unlock' the 'door'. I then heard a sound much like the sound of the flameshooter thou fired at me. There was splashing in the 'pond'. Then the pistil and strange stamen-mutant appeared as if they'd been through a rain. Thet reentered the flying flameshooter and left. I trust that is sufficient." The Farkanen used a branch to remove the translator and hand it back to Jadrek, who appeared mildly, startled. "I suppose I shall have to contact Keth,"he murmured.  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
He took out his PCRPD, switched it to conversation mode, and buzzed his wife. After what seemed to be less then a second Kethry picked up.  
  
"Jad, what is it?" She asked.  
  
"Keth, what is Helgior's girlfriend's name? We think she might be in cahoots with him, in the N'Glin murder."  
  
"Uh, Julie O'Harede."  
  
"She was married to N'Glin."  
  
"What! Where is she now? Did she have a ship?"  
  
"At her mother's house, and according to the Farkanen in the yard, some lady of the house did. Why?"  
  
"She's an orphan as of ten years ago. And a Guterlin civilian ship was found abandoned in free orbit, near Andel and Cirginia's eclipse. The Yode radio station recorded seeing a 'Blade enter free-orbit and the pilot leaving in a Guterlin civilian ship. About an hour later the Guterlin ship returned, both pilots got into the 'Blade and the civilian ship was abandoned. The civilian ship was registered to one Juliana O'Harede- N'Glin."  
  
"Well this certainly complicates matters. Anything on the news, or don't I want to know?"  
  
"Well, Karyen's Potter got put on medication. Alcatraz is having a civil war, and the Alcatrazen Peninsula Blackcoats have to destroy the land to get rid of the Valley hedge-wizards. Richard wouldn't want to be home. A rogue 'Blade blew up the Karyeni 3rd space station, and the Andelite Chovask telescope, and is now heading toward the poison pits of Graffen. And as you know if the pits blow up, the radiation will destroy the entire population of the three nearest planets. The Karyeni Council is on its way."  
  
"By the Blood of Haskul! Shit!" Kethry's husband exclaimed. "Keth, send the entire space-fleet out, we have got to stop him," he took some kind of signal from Caesar, and I handed him the case-file disk. " Tell whoever Caesar's deputy is to send out five squares, level 4 space- chase, under Archgeneral's orders." Jadrek took the case-file, put it the drive and psy-mailed a copy to his wife,"forward this to the Investigatory HQ and warn the other moon's in the sector. Rajah!"  
  
"Rajah!"  
  
They both signed off just as the 14 Karyeni council-members ships came into view.  
  
Twelve of the WarpXes spun neatly on their tails and came to a graceful landing with their tails a scant foot from the 'Blade, leaving just enough space to their right for their air-born colleagues. The farthest ship to the right, the leader, Potter, over spun his tailspin and flew off in the direction of the mansion. The Gaurdian leader, Commander Hae Yue Kim, the second in command, turned her ship around and by using a tractor beam, towed him to a landing, after he had his guns powered down, she herself landed, noticibaly closer to number 3, her husband, Blackcoat I.H. Kim. Once Potter was landed, all 14 members stepped out of their ships. The herald, who accompanied Potter everywhere, rang out the introductions.  
  
"ArchGeneral Caesar X.R.S.D.C.V.V Rodney XXVI, Firstborn Jadrek A.S L'Dietrach-Corlben, Investigator-Blackcoat Fredrick T.G of the Blue- Tipped Mohawk with Blonde Dredlocks and Invesigator-Healer Stephen S.T of the Watermelon Spikes and Glowing Mustache, I would like to make known to you the Karyeni Council-Members." He paused and took a breath. I couldn't help but noticed the look of sheer boredom on most of the council members' faces. Right before the man could begin Potter started shrieking, "I"m number one! I defeated Voldemort a thousand times! I'm the best in the school! I'm number one!" then the medication or whatever else he'd been put on kicked in. " Oh, quit your blather Bartholamew, they already know who we are. And frankly, if they don't, we have much more urgent problems to attend to, such as the future of the entire Zanzibaria time sector."  
  
The herald and the council all looked as if they'd been hit in the back of the head by the proverbial board. I nearly severed my toungue trying not to laugh at the expression of pure shock and bewilderment on number 6, Judge Salonsfrom d'Varian.  
  
Number 13, Defense Council Pheyr Trizkaid broke the silence by muttering, "well, since no one is raising any objections, we might as well call the troops in."  
  
No one commented, so number 4, War Council Arranikya Lythan pulled out her PCRPD and started shouting orders.  
  
Once Arranikya was through we all ran toward our ships. We boarded and flew at full speed toward the Zanzibarian Time Sector. The first moon we passed was Cirginia; we stopped and waited for the council to get the fleet under control. I took the time to look down at Alcatraz, to the south. Even from 5 miles up, I could clearly see the Eastern and Western armies clashing. I had the unfortunate honor to see, through my view screen, Blackcoats Jerome, Roxanne and Eloin Tablin and Monica Kriete basically blowing craters in the fields of the Valley, rather then single out the mages. Apparently Jerome Tablin, the most senior, felt as dishonored as I did, he signaled the others to remove their Magerobes.  
  
We continued flying, we passed Urial East and saw a square's worth of volunteer Temples, the fastest ships in United Crigin approaching. Also with them was the Treeking, His majesty Numair Salmalin. He pulled Temple 1 up to me,"I hear that the main witness is Farkenanen Ambassador Clothin, I'm going to go pick him up, ok?"  
  
"Yes," I had been worried of as to how we would get the witness to the court. He flew back toward the moon we had recently left. We entered the Zanzibaria time sector, currently a mass of Gods'blades, Brooms and various volunteers from the other moons in the sector. Suddenly a recording of trumpets sounded from my radio. And when I saw the ship leaving the capital city of Zanzi, the huge Capitol City of Zanzibaria, the feeling of despair in the pit of my stomach increased.  
  
It was a huge ship with hundreds of top of the line, z- infinity lazer guns. It was navy and a dull gold with a black stripe down the middle. Any hope I had fizzled. It was not one of the thousands of Swawzas as I had hoped, no it was the G'Swawza, ship of Arzlenom, King of Zanzi.  
  
I started powering down my guns as did many other people, but His majesty stopped us," Atzaaryen k'cho! Dyenko ne'al atzaaryen k'cho flengo'a! Stop it! Damnit stop it now!"  
  
We all turned and flew bearly in hyperspeed one. I found myself right above Arzlenom. I saw him through his window, His heavily bladed tail was thrashing around and hils wings were hanging limply by his side. He was paying no attention to the chase; he was absorbed with a meeting on Zanzi. Then again, all he had to do was tow Helgior to Zanzi for trial.  
  
One of the Temples shouted out that he'd spotted 'Blade and Arzlenom snapped to attention and put on speed, it was then I noticed the 30 shield- ships that'd accompanied him. Everyone pulled out of the way, Arzlenom would most likely shoot anyone who got in his way. A signal from ArchGeneral Cathrine of Touwhnil backed us out of the way and allowed the Gods'blades to continue behind. The Shield-ships attached themselves to Graffen and started towing the moon out of its regular orbit. The 'Blades forged ahead and surrounded their kinsman. He tried to dive out but, the G'Swawza's bottom hatch opened and a tractor beam appeared and towed the smaller ship in. Arzlenom announced that both Helgior and Juliana were present and asked if Atreros-so a'i had any punishment conditions, as well as for the evidence and when the trial would be held. I radioed the evidence over and Jadrek announced wearily. "Tomorrow, Zanzibaria time, he will be punished on Atreros-so a'i."  
  
I flew back to the Headquarters with Stephen as well as Jadrian- Skye, his five roommates and girlfriend. No sooner did we reach are quarters then we both threw our clothes to the floor and all but collapsed in our beds. 


	3. To the Trial

"He's certainly an arrogant bastard," King Arzlenom of Zanzi commented laconically, "considering that he's under arrest." "Please elaborate," his wife, Queen Arshdane said. " Well for one thing, he's ranting endlessly about how I can't do this to him and how what I'm doing is religious prosecution." He sighed, "the young braggart just can't seem to get his head out of his and get it through his thick skull that he and his sweet heart are being taken to court for terrorism and that his own Firstborn has condemned him to prison and to death!" "Grandfather," his eldest granddaughter, Tuh'woe asked him. " Who's going to jail? Why?" "Helgior Gods'child is for murdering Guterlin merchant Tobias N'Glin, blowing up an Andorelen telescope and for threatening to blow up the poison pits of Graph'ven and you know what would happen if they blew up." Arshdane told her. "Great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, what's a Firstborn?" His 20 year-old great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson, Ceee'jue inquired." "A Firstborn is one of the four hereditary Chaiskur top leadership positions. Helgior is of the Gods'child clan and the Gods'child Firstborn, Jadrek, has already authorized the condemnation." "Isn't it presumptuous that he's just signing the document without agreement from the other Firstborns?" Inquired Tuh'woe. "Why don't I ask Jadrek for you, "offered her grandfather. "Fine, go ahead." "Arzy, before you do, can I point out that kvetching about the situation isn't being arrogant." Arshdane pointed out. "True, but I didn't finish, he's also threatening to castrate me, kill me, boil me in acid and boasting about all of the other trials he's gotten his ass out of, scot-free. He thinks he'll just turn on the charm and attitude and we'll let him go. Hah! If I were human, about 34 feet shorter, bladeless, magicless and mortal, maybe, just maybe I'd be frightened. But of course, I am neither of those and am just highly amused." "Not only arrogant, but he's insolent too, lovely character. All right then, I'm satisfied. Go ask Jadrek Tuh'woes question." Arzlenom muted the home-base radio/video screen and activated his ship to ship one. He telepathically sent Jadrek's ship's access code to the r/v and waited for the Chaiskur to reply. While waiting he put the ship on autopilot and looked out the window. Jadrek flew his three-gunned dagger shaped ship up to the window, just as the r/v beeped 'contact made'. "What can I do for you, Arzlenom?" Jadrek said grimly. "Tuh'woe has a question for you." He answered calmly, trying to avoid antagonizing the distressed Firstborn. Jadrek shook his head, blinked and to all appearances came out of his depressed funk. "All right, shoot." "Tuh'woe wants to if it's impudent of you to condemn Helgior without the approval of the other Firstborns." Jadrek pondered, "well." "Hold on!" "Arshdane said not to let you be as verbose as you normally are." "Fine, damnit" he muttered. "Very clever, Arshdane telepathically told him, "you have completed your training, congratulations, grasshopper." "What, me verbose? Never! Though there was that time." Jadrek continued. "Jadrek." "What!" "Answer the bloody question," Arzlenom said, smirking. "Fine, no, I am not being impudent." Arzlenom forwarded his answer to Tuh'woe, than forwarded her response to the Firstborn. "Jadrek, that's nice and all, but this time you are being too succinct, as opposed to too wordy." He commented, wryly. "Me, succinct? I thought the day would never come! " He laughed semi- hysterically. "I have got to tell the other Blackcoats!" As he bent over his PCRPD computer's viewscreen to forward the news to his fellow mages, he noticed Arzlenom's expression on his r/v screen. He paused, thought about and said, "On the other hand, I can always tell them in person." "Well I am not being impudent because it only takes one Firstborn to approve a condemnation. All of us have to agree on policies involving the whole planet. If the action is only for a single person or a group of people of the same clan, than only their Firstborn has to approve. For mixed groups all of us have to agree. Come to think of it, if all of us were to debate everything, nothing would ever get done." "Hah!" Arshdane snorted "sounds like you've been listening to Caesar's congress tales." "Nah, I've already heard them all and all of Il Hoi and Hae Yue's and, " he said scornfully, "his have nothing on the Kim's." "Of course, they didn't have Potter." "True, but they had, Franklin and Hopkins and, "he paused for affect, "no air-conditioning. It must've been hotter than hell. On other matters, how's Juliana O'Harede-N'Glin?" "She's prattling endlessly on the same sort of childish nonsense that a two-year old human babbles about. She hasn't seemed to be able to wrap pathetic her mind around the fact that she is under arrest for conspiracy for murder, conspiracy for terrorism and for aiding in terroristic attacks. I also have reason to believe that she's a closet-narcissist." "How so?" "Well," Arzlenom replied, disdainfully, "she's staring at herself in the various reflective metal surfaces fixing her make-up, doing her hair, whilst being very loquacious about how good she looks. I quote, 'oh Julie, you are so beautiful, guy's just kill themselves over you. Yes ma'am, Julie you are one sexy bitch' and so forth" "Well, I am sure glad I'm not in your ship. Do I have to go to see the two of them incarcerated? I'm really exhausted." "Have you signed the condemnation and the incarceration documents?" "Yes" He said tersely, with just a tinge of exhaustion. "Very well, than you are dismissed. Good night." "'Night Arzlenom." The Chaiskur turned his ship around and flew in the direction of is planet, actually moon. Arzlenom continued onwards, pausing to ensure that he had the afore mentioned documents with him. Soon after he arrived at his home, Zanzibaria the capital of the country of Zanzi. But rather than dock his ship, the G'Swawza, in the royal dock he turned at headed toward the prison. He turned the prisoner over to the guard and handed the documents to the Head Warden he turned and left. 


End file.
